The invention relates to the preparation of stabilized reaction mixtures, which are totally or partially dried, comprising at least one enzyme, by means of adding a stabilizing mixture to a solution containing the reaction mixture, and the subsequent removal of all or part of the water present in the resulting solution, as well as to the resulting reaction mixtures and to kits comprising said reaction mixtures.